Various types of personal safety devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a personal safety glove including a glove having a top surface, a bottom surface, and an adjustable cuff. What has been further needed is for a camera, a speaker, an activation control, a charging port, an emergency control, and an indicator light to be disposed on the glove. A rechargeable battery, a GPS tracking chip, and a microprocessor are disposed within the glove. Lastly, what has been needed is for the emergency control to have a first position, an alternate second position, and an alternate third position. The emergency control is configured to activate the speaker to sound an alarm when the emergency control is in the first position. The emergency control is configured to activate the camera when the emergency control is in the second position. The emergency control is configured to activate the GPS tracking chip when the emergency control is in the third position. The personal safety glove thus provides a user with a way in which to protect himself in an emergency situation, with the option of sounding an alarm, recording the situation and, alternately, alerting the police department to the situation and the user's real time location.